the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Katashi
'Approval:' 8/13/16 3 feats Justice v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Katashi does not like showing his face to people. As a result, he usually wears a black cloak witha hoody that covers his face almost perfectly. With the hoody off, we can see Katashi has white long hair, completely dark eyes and a not-that-white skin color. He is tall and is in perfect shape. He carries his sword on his back. This sword that can be seen in the image below turns red/orange when Katashi uses Lava Release: Corrosion. As to his personality, Katashi is a man of few words. He doesn´t say anything that does not have to be said and is extremely direct, meaning he will tell you what he really thinks and not anything else just to please you. Thus, many people would describe him as cold, dark and rude, not knowing what he has been through. He is usually calm but if something goes wrong that he dislikes he is quick to step in and fight fearlesly. He enjoys hunting in the woods and practising his ninja skills. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lava release ' '''Genin 2: Weapons speacialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Flash - A swift ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. (10CP) # Lava Release: Blazing Fists - The user covers their fists in lava, making their punches extremely hot and corrosive. (10CP) # Lava Release: Corrosion - The user channels lava to their sword, their slashes now leaving lava behind and corroding materials which are cut. (10CP initiation)CP/round # Stat points (+5) Equipment *(6 EP) Chakra conducting sword *(1 EP) Single Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4500 * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 9' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 '''08/15/16 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/4xnih6/odd_behavior/ - 2QP 08/22/16 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/4xw3o6/what_a_lovely_day/ - 5QP 09/02/16 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/4ybyoj/fair_is_the_lily/ - 2QP 'History and Story Katashi was just a baby when he was found crying alone in middle of a village in the land of water. A couple of civilians adopted him and took care of him until he reached the age of 10. At that time, Katashi was told his parents had left him and were never found. This made him unable to trust anyone and at about that age he started to become violent and agressive towards others. Eventually he killed his adoptive parents and went to the woods to live a lonely life. Later on Katashi's Lava release would allow him to become a member of the Kuroji clan. At the time he joined another member was starting his ninja life in Konoha and so Katashi joined Konohagakure forces. Category:Character